More systems for distance control and speed control have become available, which extend the functionality of the customary vehicle-speed controller (cruise control) to the extent that when a slower, preceding vehicle is detected ahead of one's own vehicle, the speed control is switched over to a distance control, and the preceding vehicle is followed at the same speed at which it is traveling. The basic method of functioning of such distance regulating and speed regulating systems is discussed in the paper “Adaptive Cruise Control System—Aspects and Development Trends”, by Winner, Witte et al., SAE Paper 96 10 10, delivered at SAE International Congress and Exposition, Detroit, Feb. 26–29, 1996.
In German Published Application No. 195 47 111 a method and a device for controlling the braking system of a vehicle is discussed, in which, even before the beginning of a wheel slip traction control, pressure is input into the wheel brakes if predefined conditions exist, during which no significant braking effect is applied to the drive wheels.